HCPC05
is the 5th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Synopsis While walking away from school, Hime feels more confortable with her new school, as well as friends. Later, Yuko gives her sweet candy to Hime to keep her going on, and encourage her to continue to do this. Hime accepts it, and Yuko leaves. As then, Megumi offers Hime if she wants to eat pancakes with her, in which Hime became really excited. While going home, Hime sings, and hums the word "pancake" and later the girls see a thrown can, which makes them suspicious. Megumi sees the boy and orders him to stop, later Hime uses the Police PreCards, and orders the boy in a harsh tone to throw away his cans. As about to go again home, the girls see a wounded dog, and the girls use the Nurse PreCards, to heal the dog. Later, the dog's owner arrives, and thanks the girls for their help. As about to go again, the girls see a crying girl, and the girls again use the PreCards to get the girl to her lost mother, which the girls again solve the problem. While moving on, Megumi watches as a boy hides from a girl, by staying on a tree. Megumi, and Hime try to help him to connect him to the girl. Megumi then uses her PreCards, and becomes a flower girl, the boy later is encouraged to buy the flowers from Hime, and give them to the girl, yet the boy does it and the girl also delivers his feelings to her. After everything is done, both girls walk home, however Hime is exhausted, but Megumi is still energetic. Yuko then appears, which brightens Hime up, Yuko gives again the sweet candy to Hime, and after a second Megumi, and Hime run fast home. Both girls walk home, and Hime presents herself to Megumi's mother, Kaori, and gets many good words from her. Both girls then get ready to eat, and Hime finds the pancakes delicous. While the girls walk together again, Hime thanks Megumi for many things, as well as her mother, which reminded Hime of her parents who still remain on the Phantom Empire, seeing this, Megumi promises her that she will not give up until she gets her parents. Hime then asks what does Megumi after she gets all the PreCards, and Megumi tells her that she wants her mother to get better, because her mother is weak, and needs help. Meanwhile, in the Phantom Empire, Queen Mirage is tired of losing, and either way asks one of the two assistants to go this time, as Hosshiwa volunteers. Megumi, and Hime stands by the bridge as they both talk, however a woman appears and shouts over the fact she is being chased by Choiarks. Seeing this, Megumi, and Hime both transform to get ready to battle. Cure Lovely, and Princess, both surrounded by many Choiarks, then start to fight, while the chased woman stands aside. Cure Lovely then ends all the Choiarks, by using her Lollipop HipHop PreCards, and doing Pop'n'Sonic Attack. Later both Cures go again to see if the woman is okay, however the woman then suddenly thanks them for a second, however then changes onto Hosshiwa, which shocks both Cures, as well as Ribbon. Hosshiwa then sends her hidden Saiark, which traps Cure Lovely, and Cure Princess. As the Saiark does this, Hosshiwa kept joking about the fact how useless both of the Cures were, however Princess denied it, as she respected the fact Lovely is usefull more than ever, and regains more powers, enough to escape from the trap, she later also helps Lovely escape. Both Cures dodge the Saiark, and Cure Princess wounds the Saiark by her Bomb Attack, as well as Cure Lovely wounds it more with Lovely Beam with the power coming out of her eyes! With the finish touch, Cure Lovely finishes the Saiark with her Pinky Love Shoot. Hosshiwa goes away, and the Cures both become happy to have won. With their victory, Megumi also told her feelings about Hime, and how happy she was to have a friend who also was a Pretty Cure, and help her for different moments. Ribbon as of a sudden then has a feeling of getting more PreCards, and as Hime touches her nose, Ribbon produces more PreCards. Both girls later go on and run together, however from far away, Cure Fortune, and Glasan stand there, and watch them... Major Events *Megumi uses Lollipop HipHop form for the first time. *She also performs Pop'n'Sonic Attack for the first time. *Hime and Aino Kaori see each other for the first time. Trivia *Cure Happy does the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Fortune *Cure Happy (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Hosshiwa *Namakeruda *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Omori Yuko *Aino Kaori Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes